Statue d'Uchiwa
by Kidara Saille
Summary: AU.YAOI.Naruto est l’héritier de la grande famille Uzumaki.Un jour,par simple curiosité,il enfreint une règle du village en allant au nouveau temple,où on dit qu’il y aurait un monstre enfermer dans une statue de jeune homme.


**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Naruto est l'héritier de la grande famille Uzumaki. Un jour, par simple curiosité, il enfreint une règle du village en allant au nouveau temple, où on dit qu'il y aurait un monstre enfermer dans une statue de jeune homme. Il se retrouve avec le vrai Sasuke, premier du nom.

**Avertissement** : AU. Slash. OOC. Et quelques OC…. _Je ne prends pas en compte certain points du manga et des mythologies._

**Note** : par contre, les noms des parents de Naruto sont tombés après que j'ai écris la fic… donc… Vous verrez.

**Couple **: Naruto Sasuke

* * *

Il avait 14 ans. Pas bien grand, un peu frêle pour son âge. Il était à l'école pour enfant de familles riches. Son père était le président du pays. C'était quelque chose. De plus, sa famille était une très vielle famille (qui, s'après beaucoup de rumeur, était une famille d'élite Ninja…) d'aristocrates japonais.

Konoha. Le village où sa famille avait sa plus vieille souche. C'était aussi là où il vivant. Dans un quartier qui était réservé seulement aux membres de sa famille. Le quartier Uzumaki.

Habillait d'un lourd kimono, il était assit sous le préau de sa chambre, regardant calmement le jardin zen. Une domestique vient lui apporter du thé et quelques brioches aux taros et aux haricots rouges. Il n'aimait pas trop ceux à la noix de coco.

Cette semaine, c'était le Golden Week, et son père ne viendra pas. Comme chaque année depuis qu'il est président.

_Plus que trois ans de mandat et il reviendra_… lui avait dit sa grand-mère en le voyant si triste suite au coup de file très rapide de son paternel. 3 ans ? C'était long, très long. Et heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas de la famille impérial, sinon il ne le verrait qu'une seule fois par dizaine d'année.

Il soupira. Quelques fois, il avait envie de hurler. De hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Il voulait taper du pied et se rouler sur le sol… mais c'était comme ça, on lui avait apprit à ne pas être un enfant à caprices.

Il fini son thé et mangea une brioche tiède.

Puis, le parquet derrière lui grinça. Lui indiqua que quelqu'un arrivait.

- « jeune maître ! C'est l'heure de vos leçons ! » Fit son professeur particulier et qui se disait d'élite, Ebisu.

Quelque fois, _le jeune maître_ avait envie de le tuer et de l'enterrer dans le jardin, ou le couler au fond du lac aux poissons rouges qu'il y avait dans leur grand jardin zen. Non, ça empoisonnerait l'eau et Naruto aimait ses petits poissons.

- « je n'ais pas envie. »

Ebisu ouvra la bouche, se reprit et remit ses lunettes noires sur le nez. C'était bien la première fois que le jeune maître lui dise clairement qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre quelque chose.

- « allons, jeune maître… » Ebisu se tu, le regarda plus attentivement. Le gamin n'allait pas bien, le professeur se mit aux genoux juste à ses cotés. « C'est l'absence du maître qui vous chagrine ? » Le fils de son employeur ne répondit pas, mais son dos se redressa. « Votre père est un grand homme, il est devenu président malgré qu'il soit bien plus jeune que moi… » Donc vers les trente ans.

- « il vous aime, il vous envoie régulièrement des cadeaux et des souvenirs de ses voyages à l'étranger… »

- « c'est pas qu'il me gatte que ça veux dire qu'il m'aime… pourquoi il ne m'amène pas ? Pourquoi il ne vient même pas a mes anniversaires ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là !? » Pas qu'il soit un enfant à pleurer facilement, mais il était vraiment triste.

- « ne vous inquiétez pas sur l'amour que vous porte votre père… soyez juste patient… »

_Soyez juste patient_… ça faisait 14 ans qu'il était patient.

* * *

Il y avait un temple à Konoha. Relativement jeune, il datait du règne du 6ème Hokage. Personne n'y pouvait y aller. Il fallait une autorisation du grand prêtre pour y avoir accès. Mais le jeune Uzumaki n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien.

Et puis, les dernières leçons d'Ebisu avaient eu du bon.

Le temple était situé de l'autre côté de Konoha, près de l'immense propriété des Nara pour leurs cerfs.

On dit que dans ce temple, il y avait un monstre enfermait dans une statue qui avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une grande beauté. Depuis longtemps il rêvait d'y aller voir.

Et aujourd'hui, il y arriverait !

Discrètement, il marchait sur la pointe des pieds. A cette heure-ci, les moines étaient au vieux temple pour la prière. C'était le bon moment.

Devant l'immense porte, le jeune garçon fut troublé. Il a avait le sceau de sa famille sur le cachet de la porte en or. Un tourbillon en relief. Peut-être qu'un de ses ancêtres généreux avait donné de l'argent au temple lors de sa construction…

Il tira sur l'énorme anneau d'or qui servait de poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement. Un nuage de poussière s'envola dans le nouveau courant d'air qu'il venait de créer. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur.

Timidement il rendra dans la maison sainte et fit rapidement une prière pour avoir déranger les esprits.

La salle n'était pas profonde, mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'il aurait put dire qu'elle n'avait pas de fond.

Mais dans l'obscurité des lieux, la statue était parfaitement blanche. Elle semblait prendre en elle la moindre petite lueur de jour et la reflété dans toute la salle.

Voulant voir quelque chose, il referma la porte du temple. Oui, la statue illuminé la salle d'une lueur opaque.

Elle avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Sûrement un Ninja de l'ancienne époque. Habillait d'un haut de kimono lâche, un pantalon bouffant et une énorme corde en ceinture autour de la taille. Malgré cette tenue détendue, il avait le visage dur, sans émotion. Il avait une longue frange et le reste de ses cheveux était tirés vers l'arrière en piques rigides.

Qu'il était beau...

Il resta là, debout. A regardait la statue, se demandant quel genre de monstre était prisonnier l'intérieur. Le jeune homme représenté là devait être le héros de l'histoire. Comment ce jeune homme avait-il fait pour….. Ho ?

Mais sur le socle du jeune homme de pierre, il y avait cette inscription :

_Le traître de Konoha,_

_Uchiwa Sasuke_.

Uchiwa ? Les Uchiwa était une grande famille de mercenaire dans le pays de Thé. Il les avait rencontré une fois, alors que leur chef de clan -Madara Uchiwa- était venu rendre visite à sa mère, quand elle _était encore en bonne santé_.

Et Uchiwa Sasuke. Si sa mémoire était bonne. Son Oncle (le frère de sa mère), lui en avait parlé une fois, lors d'un cours d'histoire.

Ce fut le meilleur ami de son ancêtre, le 6ème Hokage. Naruto 1er. Mais Sasuke était avide de pouvoir, il trahit le village et ses proches pour fuir chez un ennemi de l'époque pour une raison à peu près inconnue…. Après, son oncle avait juré en disant que c'était du passé et que le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa était tabou dans la famille… et qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre.

Derrière la statue du traître, il y avait un autel en granite. Recouvert de Fugas aux mots assez puissants. Il y avait une long sabre –non c'était un long Katana-. Doucement le jeune garçon voulut le toucher. Mais ses doigts brûlèrent aux contactes des Fugas.

Il cria de douleur et se tient ses doigts brûler contre lui. Sa peau était devenu rouge et enflé.

Pourquoi ? Ça faisait mal.

Il recula d'un pas et repartit dans la contemplation de la statue.

Il fut son tour, non pas de Fugas. Est qu'il pouvait la toucher ? Il tenta le coup. Rien ne se passa, la statue était dans une matière inconnue du jeune garçon. Pas de la pierre, mais une sorte de terre cuite, encore plus solide que la porcelaine mais aussi opaque. Elle était chaude. Étonnamment tiède.

Vraiment étrange.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Il sursauta, sa montre ! Il l'avait programmé pour le prévenir de la fin de la prière. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il regarda une dernière fois la statue, sachant qu'il ne la reverra peut-être jamais.

Il tourna les talons à regret et se dirigea vers la porte…

Mais il eu un bruit de craquement. Comme quand on casse la coquille d'un œuf. Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur la statue se fissurer de haut en bas.

Merde, qu'est qu'il avait fait ? La statue était si vieille qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas sur portait le contacte de sa peau… on allait le tuer… que ?

Doucement, comme de la peau morte sur un coup de soleil, les morceaux de porcelaine blanche tombèrent sur le sol. Et une peau toute aussi blanche apparue.

Le petit blond prit de panique couru jusqu'aux portes. Mais IL était déjà là. Devant les portes, le regardant de hauts, son Katana à la ceinture et une main sur la hanche. IL s'était déplacé avec une vitesse incroyable !

Naruto tomba sur les fesses de stupeur et de panique. Mais qu'es qu'il avait fait ?

Sasuke Uchiwa cligna des yeux et le regarda sur le sol poussiéreux. Puis lentement, il toucha son propre visage, se demanda si c'était un rêve ou non. Il toucha son corps, et lissa son arme et ses vêtements recouverts de poussière blanche.

- « enfin libre… » Soupira t'il. Il inspira profondément et se mit à ricaner, une main dans ses cheveux. Puis a rire, ses décrochant la mâchoire. C'était tellement bon.

L'enfant le prit pour fou et se glissa contre le mur, sur le côté, cherchant un passage pour s'enfuir.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres. Il eu envie de hurler.

Le brun eu fini de rire nerveusement, regarda autour de lui, où était passé l'autre ? Puis, il le vit ; appuyait contre un mur, le regardant comme s'il était fou. Peut-être qu'il était… ou peut-être pas.

C'était un gamin d'environs 12 ans (N:A : je rappelle que ce Naruto est tellement petit qu'il fait trèès jeune). Habillait d'un kimono bleu sombre, des cheveux longs qui tombaient tour de lui en mèches raides et désordonnés. Blond aux yeux bleus… et il connaissais très bien ces yeux.

Son fils ? Peut-être.

- « tu es de la famille d'Uzumaki Naruto ? » le petit ouvrit les yeux aussi grand que ses yeux bridés pouvaient le permettre et hocha timidement la tête. « Son fils ? » Sasuke fit un pas en avant. Tenant ferment son Katana, à chacun de ses mouvement de la poussière blanche s'envolée de ses habits.

- « n-non… » Ho, dommage. Il se serait fait une joie de le tuer. Mais après tout, il était de sa famille, non ? Ça pouvait aussi faire l'affaire.

Il concentra son Chakra dans son arme et eu l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le petit sursauta et se boucha les oreilles aux hurlements des 1000 oiseaux. Étouffant un sanglot.

- « NON !! » hurla t'il et sans que Sasuke ne sache comment ni pourquoi, il stoppa sa lame de son sabre à quelques centimètres de la tête du gosse. Le brun cligna des yeux et tenta de nouveau de le frapper. Mais il était paralysé.

- « comment ? » son bras restait en suspension dans l'air. Et le gamin répéta.

- « non… » Sasuke lâcha son arme sur le sol. L'écho du métal sur la pierre résonna dans tout le temple. Tremblant l'adulte plongea dans ses lointains souvenir. Naruto lui avait lancé une dernière malédiction sans qu'il ne le sache ? Non, il ne se rappelait pas. Même dans sa dernière discutions avec lui, il ne se rappelait pas d'un sort quelconque. Un sceau quand il était dans sa prison de terre ? Il ne ressentait pas un quelconque présence en plus du gosse présent.

Il regarda l'enfant et un étrange truc le prit au fond de la gorge. Il ouvra la bouche et :

- « désolé… _Maître_… » Il resta la bouche ouverte. Les yeux grands ouverts.

_Naruto Uzumaki !! Qu__'__es que tu m__'__as fait !!!!_ Hurla intérieurement Uchiwa. Mais il reconnaissait bien le caractère plein de malice de son ancien camarade et rival. Il n'y avait que lui qui aurait peu lui faire quelque chose dans ce genre de _blague_.

Sasuke soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, son… Maître (même dans ses pensées… putain de Naruto !) le regardait incertain et plein de stupeur.

- «… ton nom, Maître » il ne peut retenir le _Maître_ derrière sa phrase.

- « vous le connaissez déjà…. Sasuke Uchiwa… »

Comment ça ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- « j'ai le même nom que le 6ème Hokage… » Non c'est pas possible !? Tout pour lui pourrir la vie !

- « Naruto… » 'haaaaaaaaaaa ! pas deux de suite !!!' cria l'Uchiwa stoïquement.

* * *

- « ha ! Vous voilà jeune Maître !! La Maîtresse est réveillée ! » Cria une domestique au dessus du pont alors qu'il longeait la rivière artificiel qui passait a travers le quartier Uzumaki.

- « jeune maître ? » s'étonna Sasuke, s'était applique un sort de dissimulation pour suivre le petit, car en apprenant son nom, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigné de lui de plus de 10 mètre… il donc devait le suivre.

Putain. Un air frais passa dans ses cheveux, et merde ! Le seul avantage d'avoir était enfermé si longtemps c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu froid.

- « oui, ma famille est puissante… depuis le 6ème. » il pointa la falaise aux Hokages et Sasuke reconnu le visage de Naruto senior. A ses côtés, il y avait 7 autres visages d'inconnues. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette putain de statue.

- « combien de temps le bak…le 6ème régna ? »

Le gamin s'immobilisa, réfléchissant.

- « environ plus de 100 ans, il eu une vie incroyablement longue, car il mourut vers ses 200 ans, de maladie…. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. » Les lèvres fines et pâle de l'enfant bougeaient presque pas.

Ce fut à Sasuke de ne pas bouger pendant quelques secondes. Si longtemps… il avait eu autant de temps pour travailler un sceau et de le poser sur lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte… sacré Naruto, même mort il pourrie la vie des autres.

Les sandales de Naruto junior claquaient sur les dalles de pierre. Le blond accéléra le pas, sa mère était réveillée ? Depuis combien de temps. Quand il arriva sur le pont, la domestique qui l'avait attendu fit une salutation assez modeste et lui dit, enthousiaste.

- « la Maîtresse va mieux, elle a même prit un bain seule ! Nous sommes tellement fou de joie ! » Elle dépoussiéra le petit avec une petite brosse en poils de sois qu'elle avait tout le temps sur elle.

- « père est au courant ? Il nous avait demandé de le tenir au courant… » Peut-être que la santé _fleurissante_ de sa mère le ferait revenir, il fallait tenter.

- « oui, jeune maître, Mr. Shigure, Votre oncle l'a déjà prévenu… mais il ne sera libre que d'ici demain soir… et d'après votre Oncle, il resterait pour la semaine » Il revenait ! Son père serait présent pour son anniversaire ! La première fois depuis 10 ans !

- « bien, Ayamine, apporte du thé dans ma chambre et quelques brioches sucrés et d'autres à la viande, je vais aller voir mère, je mangerai dans ma chambre…Seul. » La domestique s'inclina et fila.

Oubliant la présence invisible à ses côtés, Naruto marcha jusqu'aux quartier de sa mère. Autour de la chambre (c'était une sorte de petite maison à une pièce séparé du bâtiment principal), il y avait une foule de domestiques et de cousins, tantes et oncles. La foule s'écarta devant le jeune héritier. D'un regarda le blond fit congédier toutes les personnes présentes saufs les servantes de sa mère qui attendait sur le préau, têtes basses.

La plus vieille d'entre elles, qui était aussi la sage-femme qui lavait mit au monde se présenta à lui.

- « elle va beaucoup mieux, jeune maître… votre oncle, Mr. Shigure pense qu'elle sera sortie complètement de _sa maladie_ d'ici une semaine, un mois au grand maximum. » Naruto expira de _soulagement_, il enleva ses sandales et les laissa sur le sol. Il fit glisser le panneau en papier qui servait de porte et entra dans la chambre. Derrière lui, Sasuke s'appuya simplement contre une poutre et regarda le jardin Zen. Si longtemps….

Sa mère était assise sur son futon, en habit traditionnel. La femme était très belle, Sasuke la détailla rapidement, rousse et les yeux vers, elle avait les cheveux incroyablement longs… comme Naruto lors de leur dernier combat la mère de Junior buvait un bouillon, sûrement au crabe. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et elle sourit amèrement. Comme d'habitude.

- « tient, mon fils… tu viens donc voir si je ne suis pas morte ? » Naruto sourit.

- « comment tu as devinée, mère ? » le jeune homme dévoila un peu plus ses dents et vient prendre place a une bonne distance de sa mère.

- « le contraire m'aurais fort étonné, fils… alors comment vas-tu ? »

- « en meilleur forme que toi en tout cas, et l'instructeur que tu m'as donnée reflète bien ton caractère… » Il lui piqua une brioche aux œufs.

- « Ebisu est trop dure avec toi ? Pauvre garçon, je lui demanderais de l'être encore plus, alors. »

- « non, c'est pas cela, mère… comme toi, il est a double tranchant, beaucoup trop contradictoire pour moi… » Il fini sa brioche et se releva. « Je te laisse mère, je mangerais seul se soir… et tu dois te reposer, je demanderais à que personne ne rentre te voir ce soir. »

Sa mère jura et lui jeta un regard glacial. Tout le monde savait qu'elle recevait des amants dans sa chambre quand elle allait _un peu mieux_.

- « bonne nuit, fils. »

-« toi de même, mère. »

Naruto sortit rapidement. Les domestiques de sa mère allèrent aussitôt. Il donna son ordre et les femmes durent si plier.

Une fois seul, un courant d'air lui fit dresser ses cheveux dans sa nuque, une main invisible lui serra l'épaule, assez fortement.

Sasuke ! Il l'avait oublié.

- « tu ne t'entends pas bien avec elle… » Naruto regarda autour de lui pour voir si on n'était pas témoin et parla doucement.

- « pas vraiment… enfin, c'est elle qui ne veux pas me voir… d'après elle, c'est depuis que je suis né qu'elle_ est malade_. »

La main se retira de son épaule.

Naruto le conduisit à travers les bâtiments, qui n'existaient pas au temps de Sasuke.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne, c'était les environs de la demeure principale. Les autres de sa famille n'aimaient pas vraiment être dans les environs. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la demeure dégager une sorte de puanteur inodore. Invisible, mais présente. Une sorte d'aura malsaine autour de bois qui faisait la maison.

Mais seuls ceux qui son directement lier a la famille, comme Naruto et son père ne ressentaient pas vraiment ce malaise. Il était là, mais en transparence… comme de l'encre dilué dans de l'eau. Sasuke dut se tenir quelques secondes la tête en grinçant des dents. Ce Chakra… pas de doute, le démon à 9 queues dormait dans les murs de cette maison.

Ils rentrèrent directement dans la chambre du blond. C'était une très, très grande pièce, d'environ une cinquantaine de tatamis…. Même si s'en ai plus. Il y avait un lit bas, tellement bas qu'un futon reviendrait au même, à deux places. Des étagères et des armoires laquées. Naruto junior avait grandit dans le luxe.

Contrairement à son ancêtre.

Dans des étagères recouvertes de tissus pour la poussière, il avait des Kimonos de différentes couleurs et de différentes provenances. Et de plusieurs qualités et de matières.

Les tatamis étaient encore neufs et sentaient la paille fraîche. Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts de tentures, et de tapisserie sûrement tissées mains.

Dans les vitrines transparentes, il y avait des centaines de petits objets, en passant de la porcelaines la plus basique à la plus raffinée sculpture en jade.

Les draps du lit étaient dans un mélange de matière le plus parfait (ironique). Les coussins en soies, la housse en satin et les couvertures en cotons.

- « ne regardez pas le sol, c'est pas rangeait. » Sasuke roula les yeux, il n'y avait absolument rien sur le sol.

Contrairement aux appartements de son ancêtre.

Naruto tira sur une tenture au mur et dévoila une étagère où il y avait des différents poufs et coussins.

Il en posa sur le sol et s'assit dessus, invitant le grand brun à prendre aussi place.

- « alors, c'est vrai ? Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa ? » Sur une table bas, il y avait le thé et les brioches qu'il avait fait venir plus tôt par Ayamine. Il se servit ainsi que l'autre.

- « ce n'est pas évident ? »

Naruto souffla sur sa tasse.

- « si, mais je voulais l'entendre de votre bouche… Votre nom est tabou dans ma famille, on m'a souvent grondé quand je posais des questions… »

Uchiwa but simplement son thé.

- «… vous êtes Ninja ? Oui, vous l'êtes… pardon. » Il parlait trop quand il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressent. Il y un silence, Junior eu l'air gêné, alors le brun eu pitié.

- « de quoi souffrait ta mère ? »

Naruto renifla.

- « de rien, c'est une malade imaginaire, elle veux toujours être au centre des intérêts, par sa faute, nous avons dus annuler pas mal de voyages ou de projets. »

Il eu encore un silence.

- « pourquoi vous étiez là ? Dans cette statue ? Et pourquoi en être sortit maintenant ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, gardant le silence, il le regardait. Alors Naruto regarda l'heure, géné.

- « il est déjà tard et je suis fatigué… »

Silence.

Il se lavera demain matin, il se déshabilla et mit enfila son Yakata pour dormir, il en donna aussi un au grand brun qui regarda le bout de coton sans vraiment le voir. Certes il était petit, mais c'était mieux que rien.

- « tu n'as pas autre chose ? »

- « … non, pas vraiment… enfin… vous voulez un Kimono, c'est plus chaud, mais inconfortable pour dormir, mais j'en ais en coton simple et… »

- « autre chose que des Yakata ou des Kimono ? »

Naruto junior baissa les yeux, les joues rouges.

- « non désolé, j'ai pas le droit… » Il resserra sa ceinture autour de sa taille nerveusement. « Je suis l'héritier de la famille et père dit que ça fait partie de la tradition… » Il réfléchit rapidement.

- « mais Ebisu doit en avoir, lui des vêtements normaux ! » Naruto claqua des mains et sautilla. « Il a votre taille en plus… je vais lui en demander, attendez ici, s'il vous plait. »

Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas vraiment comme ça. Il se releva et le suivit sans un mot, mais en maudissant encore Naruto 1er pour ces blagues.

Junior le regarda le suivre, déconcerté, mais en voyant le regard de l'Uchiwa, ne dit pas un seul mot de peur que ça lui retombe dessus.

Les appartements d'Ebisu était juste a côté de ses appartements et pour une raison inconnue, il sur portait très bien l'aura malsaine de la maison, sans un mot, sans une plainte. Alors que les servantes et les domestiques se plaignaient a chaque fois qu'ils devaient venir dans sa chambre ou dans le reste de la demeure familial.

Devant la porte de la chambre de son professeur, Naruto lissa son Yukata et passa une main dans les cheveux.

- « Ebisu ? » il fallu même pas quelques secondes pour que l'homme soit au garde a vous.

- « jeune maître ! » l'homme regarda sa montre et eu l'air contrarier. « Il est tard, vous devez être en forme pour la visite de votre père demain ! »

- « je sais, je sais… mais j'aimerais que tu me rende un service un peu… »

L'homme le regarda de haut en bas.

- « j'aimerais que tu me prête quelques vêtements… à vrai dire, un change pour quelques jours, je te les rendrais plus tard. »

- « heu…. Hein ? »

- « ainsi que paire de vêtement de nuit, des sous-vêtements comprit et une paire de chaussure aussi. »

- « je vous demande pardon, jeune maître ? »

Derrière Naruto Junior, Sasuke roula les yeux.

* * *

A suivre…

Hi hi hi, enfin !!! Plus d'un an que je travaille dessus -, je suis contente !!

Enfin, bon, je sais, ce n'est pas un journal ici, mais je suis actuellement en formation pour devenir agent de soin thermal… est c'est assez médical comme formation (on a des cours de première année de médecine)… donc, je travaille beaucoup chez moi… donc, je plante un peu les fics et je vous sors que celle qui sont finis ou pratiquement finis.

Kiss

* * *

Kidara Saille

Vendredi 8 février de l'année 2008.


End file.
